Jim Byrnes (actor)
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Musician, film, guitarist, TV, voice actor | years_active = 1966–present | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | spouse = | website = http://www.jamestbyrnes.com }} James Thomas Kevin Byrnes (born September 22, 1948) is an American blues musician, guitarist, and actor. Life and career Byrnes was born in St. Louis, Missouri. His mother was a homemaker, and his father was a municipal accountant.Jim Byrnes Biography and Filmography; www.filmreference.com. In 1968 he was drafted and served in the Vietnam War for a year in the 196th Infantry Brigade. He has lived in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, since the mid-1970s. On February 26, 1972, he was struck by a passing car while he attempted to help move a stalled truck on the Island Highway North of Parksville, which injured his legs and forced them both to be amputated."The Loss of His Legs Is No Handicap for Wiseguy's Jim Byrnes". People, May 21, 1990. Fifteen years to the day after the accident, he started appearing on Wiseguy as Daniel Burroughs, better known as Lifeguard. It was his first major role and lasted until 1990. Later, he starred in the fantasy television series Highlander: The Series as Joe Dawson, a member of a secret society known as the "Watchers." He reprised his role as Joe Dawson in Highlander: Endgame and Highlander: The Source, later installments of the Highlander film series, as well as providing voices for the anime Highlander: The Search for Vengeance. He starred in his own short-lived TV show, called The Jim Byrnes Show. He played a recruiting sergeant for the Union Army in an episode of "Copper" called "The Children of the Battlefield." His other television roles include Higher Ground and cartoon voices in Beast Wars: Transformers, Beast Machines: Transformers, Shadow Raiders, Stargate Infinity, Dinosaur Train as Percy Paramacellodus, Colonel Nick Fury in X-Men: Evolution and as Duke Dermail in Gundam Wing. He appeared in the Taken mini series, which broadcast on the Sci-Fi Channel and an episode of Twilight Zone entitled "Harsh Mistress". He has also appeared on the Syfy series Sanctuary, appearing as the father of Helen Magnus, played by Amanda Tapping and as Shineoa San in an episode of Andromeda as well as the voice of Virgil Vox in nine additional episodes. As a musician, Byrnes has won the Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year three times, for That River in 1996 and House of Refuge on Black Hen Music in 2007, and for Everywhere West in 2011.See Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year. Byrnes was also honoured at the 2006 Maple Blues Awards, as Male Vocalist of the Year. The Canadian Folk Music Awards recognized him as the Contemporary Singer of the Year in 2006 and 2009. Discography Solo * Burning (1981) Polydor (vinyl)CD re-release 1998, Stony Plain Records, coupled with I Turned My Nights Into Days. * I Turned My Nights Into Days (1987) Stony Plain Records (vinyl)CD re-release, 1998, Stony Plain Records, coupled with Burning. * That River (1995) Stony Plain1996 Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year.Re-released 1997 on Band Together label, with the tracks in a different order. * Love Is A Gamble (2001) One Coyote MusicLimited pre-release; no general release. * Fresh Horses (2004) Black Hen MusicContains six of the nine songs found on Love Is A Gamble; see Jim Byrnes detailed discography; www.jimbyrnes.org. * House of Refuge (2006) Black Hen Music2007 Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year. * My Walking Stick (2009) Black Hen Music * Everywhere West (2011) Black Hen Music2010 Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year. * I Hear the Wind in the Wires (2012) Black Hen Music * St. Louis Times (2014) Black Hen Music Compilation Inclusions *''Vancouver Seeds 2'' (1981) *''Saturday Night Blues: 20 Years'' (2006) CBCA compilation album of live performances from the Saturday Night Blues radio program on CBC Radio, hosted by Holger Petersen. Byrnes' "Blood In My Eyes" (also known as "I've Got Blood In My Eyes For You" and originally recorded on Fresh Horses) is included. Select filmography Film * Harmony Cats, as Frank Hay * Highlander: Endgame * Highlander: The Source * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance as Doc/Rudy Television * Wiseguy, as the Lifeguard * Highlander: The Series and Highlander: The Raven, as Joe Dawson * Snow Queen as voice of the guardian Polar Bear of the Snow Queen's palace (TV film) * Sanctuary, as Gregory Magnus * Higher Ground as Frank, founder of a school for troubled teens * Supernatural as Professor (episode: "Bugs") Animation/voice roles * Beast Wars: Transformers - Inferno * Beast Machines - Thrust * Mega Man - Dr. Light, Sigma, Pharaoh Man, Air Man, Quick Man, Top Man, Gravity Man * RoboCop: Alpha Commando - Mr. Brink * Street Fighter - Guy * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice - Merlin * X-Men: Evolution - Nick Fury * War of the Worlds: Goliath - Theodore Roosevelt * Stone Protectors * Ultimate Book of Spells * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Gladmane (episode: "Viva Las Pegasus") * Slugterra - Viggo Dare References External links *Jim Byrnes Website * * * Category:1948 births Category:Male actors from Vancouver Category:American amputees Category:American blues guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American expatriate male actors in Canada Category:American male film actors Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Juno Award for Blues Album of the Year winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Musicians from Vancouver Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Musicians from St. Louis Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century Canadian musicians Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from Missouri Category:Amputee musicians